A Moonlit Night
by maggieannteslow
Summary: This is my Gaara story. Un! Enjoy. Yeah!


_**A Moonlit Night**_

Maggie and Anita were running through the woods. They were trying to get away from the ANBU Black Ops that were after them. They slowed down, seeing that they weren't being followed anymore. They took a break and sat down on a tree limb.

"I...think...we...lost...them," Anita panted.

"Yeah!" Maggie said. "I...think...we...should...take...a...break...Un!" Maggie panted.

"Yeah!" Anita said.

They sat on the tree limb until they finally caught their breath. They got up and started running through the woods again. They finally came upon a desert. They ran across the desert until they came to a gate that read 'Sunagakure.' They walked up to the gates and the guards let them pass.

"We should go to the kazekage to get a room to stay in. Un!" Maggie suggested.

"Uh huh!" Anita agreed.

They walked to the middle of the village and went into what appeared to be the kazekage's tower. They reached the kazekage's office and walked towards the door. Before they could reach out and open the door, a guy with face paint on his face and a black outfit with a hood over his head, stopped them. He looked like he had cat ears on his head, but it was probably from his hood sticking up on his head.

He turned to the two girls and asked, "What are you two doing? Do you have an appointment to see the kazekage?"

They looked at him and Maggie said, "Do we really need one? Un! We just got here and I'm tired and I want to go to sleep. Yeah!"

Anita looked at him and asked, "Can we just get a place to sleep?"

The guy looked at them and said, "Hold on one moment."

He opened the door and stepped into the room. They heard him talking to someone. He came back out and motioned for them to come in. They walked into the room and saw a boy sitting behind a desk. He didn't look much older than Maggie and Anita, about sixteen or seventeen the most. He had seafoam green eyes and it looked like he had eyeliner on but it was probably from lack of sleep or he just liked wearing make-up. The boy stood up and motioned for Maggie and Anita to sit down in the chairs. They sat down and the boy looked at them.

"So, you want a place to stay? Huh?" he asked.

"Uh! Yeah! Why do you think we're here? Un!" Maggie asked.

He looked at Maggie oddly. He gave her a piece of paper.

"You can stay here," he said. "Kankuro, take these girls to the apartments."

"Yes, Gaara-sama," he said.

He lead Maggie and Anita out of the tower and into the streets. They walked to a door and Kankuro opened it.

"This is where you may stay," he said.

"Thank you," Anita said running in.

She ran into a bedroom and plopped down onto a bed and fell asleep instantly.

"Yeah! I guess. Un! What she said. Yeah!" Maggie said.

Maggie shut the door and walked into the other room. She looked around and sat on the bed. She fell asleep in only a couple of minutes.

The Next Day

Maggie woke up and went to wake up her sister.

"Ankie-chan, wake up. Yeah!" she said, shaking her.

"Five more minutes," she mumbled.

"No, now! Lets go! Yeah!" Maggie yelled.

"Alright, alright," Anita said.

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and got up. After they got dressed they looked around town for a bit. They spent half of the day wondering around town and the forest. They bought only a few things with what money they had left. They had to leave most of their stuff back in Konaha. After killing Sasuke Uchiha and his fangirls, Maggie and Anita had to run away. They just barely escaped the ANBU that were after them. But now they will hopefully be safe in Suna. After a while they got hungry and wondered around looking for a ramen stand. Anita was walking infront and she bumped into something or someone. She looked up and saw that guy that was at the kazekage's tower yesterday.

"Oh! I'm sorry," Anita said.

"It's okay. Hey, you're that girl from yesterday," he said.

"Yeah!" she said.

"Where are you headed?" he asked.

"We were looking for a ramen stand. Yeah!" Maggie said, coming up behind her sister.

"Oh! Well, we don't have any of those around here. It's too windy and the sand gets in the food, so we have to make our own. You could come back to my place and I will cook you some ramen," he said.

Maggie and Anita stood there gawking at him. They couldn't believe that there wasn't any ramen stands.

"Would you really?" Anita asked.

Her stomach started to growl really loudly.

"Okay, follow me," he said.

He lead them to the kazekage tower.

"What are we doing back here? Un!" Maggie asked.

"This is where I live," he said.

He lead them into the kitchen and there was a blonde girl cooking something.

"You're not cooking dinner again, are you, Temari?" the guy asked.

"Yes, I am," she said.

She turned around and saw Maggie and Anita.

"Who are you two?" she asked.

"I'm Anita and this is my sister, Maggie," Anita said.

"Hn," Maggie said.

"Kankuro, why are you bringing more people home. I only make enough for you, Gaara, and myself," she said.

"I can help," Anita said.

"Are you a better cook than Temari?" the guy known as Kankuro asked.

"I don't know about being better than her, but I am a pretty good cook. Just ask my sister," Anita said.

"She is. Un!" Maggie said emotionless. "Can I go sit on the roof and watch the moon come out?"

"Sure. I'll take you," Kankuro said. "She's almost like him," Kankuro whispered to Temari.

Kankuro took Maggie up to the roof and Anita helped Temari cook dinner.

"Here it is," Kankuro said, leading her up a stairway.

He pushed the door open. Maggie walked out and saw the sun was already setting.

"I can't believe the sun is already setting. Un! It gets dark really early here, doesn't it? Yeah!" Maggie asked.

"Yes," Kankuro said.

Maggie walked out further and sat down. She stared at the sun going down and watched as the moon came out.   
"I'm going back in to see how dinner is coming along. I'll be back up here in a little bit," he said walking back through the door. Maggie looked out at Sunagakure and then turned her attention towards the moon. She heard footsteps and she thought that it was Kankuro coming back. She didn't pay attention to the door. The door opened and out walked a boy.

"What are you doing up here?" the boy asked.

Maggie turned around and looked at the red head boy with the kanji sign for 'love' on his forehead.

"I'm sitting up here and looking at the moon. Un! What's it look like? Un!" Maggie asked.

"You know you're not suppose to be up here. It is only for the kazekage," he said.

"I could care less about the kazekage. Un! If that's even possible. Yeah! Besides, who says it's off limits? Un!" Maggie asked.

"The kazekage. Only the kazekage is suppose to be up here. For everyone else, it's off limits," he said.

"So, who's going to make me get off here? Un!" Maggie asked.

Maggie stared at him and then realized that he was the kazekage.

"Wait! You're the kazekage. I didn't recognize you without your uniform on. Un!" Maggie said. "But I don't care what you say, I'm not leaving. Watching the moon calms me down. Yeah!" Maggie said.

"It calms me down, too," the kazekage said.

"What's your name, besides kazekage? Un!" Maggie asked. "I wasn't paying attention yesterday. Yeah! I was too tired. Un!"

"It's Gaara. Gaara of the Desert. What's yours?" he asked.

"Maggie Teslow. Un!" she said.

"You're that girl who killed her family and Sasuke Uchiha, aren't you?" he asked.

"So what if I am. Un! Why are you bothering me? Don't you have a girlfriend to be with or something?" Maggie asked.

"I have fangirls not girlfriends. And I don't know what love means," he said. "What about you? Don't you have a boyfriend somewhere?"

"Nope. I'm not a people person. I hate everyone. Yeah! And I don't know what love is either. Un!" Maggie said.

Gaara looked at her. Maggie continued to stare at the moon. Maggie had the feeling that she was being watched and looked over at Gaara. He looked away quickly and was blushing a little bit. Maggie saw this and stared at him.

"Either you're sick or you're blushing. Un!" Maggie said.

"Neither," he answered.

The door to the roof opened and out came Kankuro.

"Dinner's ready. Oh! Gaara, I didn't know you were up here. She wanted to see the moon, and I thought it would be okay," Kankuro said.

"We'll be down in a little bit," Gaara said.

Kankuro stared at Gaara and then at Maggie. He turned around and then headed back downstairs.

"Okay, maybe we should go down for some food. Yeah!" Maggie said.

She got up and started to head for the door. Gaara got up as well.

"Wait," he said grabbing her hand.

She stopped and then turned around. The wind started to blow and it blew her long black hair into her eyes. Maggie stumbled and landed on Gaara. They both fell down with a loud 'thud'. Maggie landed on top and looked into Gaara's seafoam green eyes. Gaara stared back into her violet eyes. Before either of them knew what was going to happen, they were kissing each other. The kiss lasted until they heard the door start to open. Maggie pulled away and quickly jumped up. She and Gaara were blushing madly. The door opened fully and Kankuro, Temari, and Anita came out.

"We heard a 'thud' and came running to see what happened," Temari said.

"Nothing. She just fell and I helped her up," Gaara said still blushing a little.

Maggie looked at him. Anita looked from Gaara to Maggie.

"Maybe we should leave and come back later or never," she said.

"Why?" Kankuro asked.

"Because they like each other," Anita whispered.

"How can you tell?" he asked.

"Baka," Temari said while hitting him on the head. "Just look at them. They both are blushing."

"Oh!" he said.

They started to back away. Maggie listened until the door closed.

"Um! I-I-I'm s-s-sorry. Yeah!" Maggie said.

_'My heart is pounding. Is this what love feels like. She makes me feel different. Her eyes are like what mine were years ago,'_ Gaara thought.

_'What is this feeling inside of me. Yeah! It feels like there are butterflies fluttering around inside of me. Un!'_ Maggie thought.

"Um...I..." they both started.

They both looked at each other.

"I mean...Um..." they started to say again.

"Hehehe!" Maggie said laughing.

"You should go first..." they both said at the same time.

Maggie looked at him and he looked at her. They both started to blush again and turned their heads away from each other.

"Maybe we should go down for dinner. Un!" Maggie said.

"Hm," he said.

They started to walk to the door and they both ran into each other trying to get through the door. Maggie looked up at Gaara's seafoam green eyes. She was drawn to his eyes and him. She started to get closer and closer. Gaara met her halfway there. He was staring into her eyes as well. They kissed each other again and this time Gaara pushed her against the door. He started to kiss her harder than before. She kissed back full force. She stuck her tongue in his mouth and he was surprised for a little bit but then got use to it. He started to battle her tongue with his. Maggie slid her arms around his neck to make the kiss deeper. Gaara put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. They pulled back for air.

"Maggie, would you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Yes," Maggie said, kissing him again.

They kissed for a few more minutes and then parted again.

"We should head downstairs for something to eat. Un!" Maggie said.

"I have a better idea," he said.

He pulled her closer to him and they both were engulfed in sand. They appeared in a dark room.

"I thought we were going to the kitchen," Maggie said.

"Stay here. I'll be right back," he said.

Gaara disappeared and then reappeared in the kitchen. Maggie sat on the bed and looked around. Gaara got some food before the others say him. He disappeared and then appeared back into his room.

"Thanks, Gaara-kun," Maggie said.

Gaara blushed and then handed her the food. They ate in silence and then she layed back down on the bed. Gaara came over to her and she snuggled up to him. He kissed her on the forehead and they both fell asleep. Temari walked up to the room and looked to see if her younger brother was up there. She didn't see him and decided to go look in his room. She opened the door and saw that her younger brother was asleep. She ran down the stairs to get her other younger brother.

"Kankuro! Kankuro!" she yelled.

"Huh?" he asked with food in his mouth.

"Gaara's asleep!" she yelled.

After Kankuro heard that, he spat the food out of his mouth and ran up to Gaara's room. He opened the door but didn't see Shukaku, yet.

_'Why hasn't Shukaku came out, yet?'_ Kankuro asked himself.

Temari and Anita came running up behind him and looked into the room.

"I told you they liked each other," Anita said.

"She must be keeping Shukaku inside of him. But how?" Temari said.

"She is the Death Angel," Anita said.

"She is the Death Angel?" Kankuro and Temari asked.

"Yeah! And I'm the Fallen Angel," Anita said. "The Death Angel is the only one who can keep other demons away."

"So that's why," Temari and Kankuro said. "Maybe we should leave them alone and let them sleep."

"Good idea," Anita said.

They walked out and Temari went to bed.

"Where do I sleep?" Anita asked.

"You could sleep in my room with me or you could sleep in my bed and I sleep on the floor," Kankuro said.

"How about I sleep on your bed and you sleep on the couch," Anita said.

"If you really want me to sleep far away from you," Kankuro said.

Kankuro lead her to his room and Anita plopped down on the bed.

"It's so comfy," she said.

She put her head on the pillow and fell asleep. Kankuro climbed into the bed with out her knowing and fell asleep, too. Anita cuddled up to him a few minutes later. The next morning Anita woke up and Kankuro kissed her on the forehead. Anita didn't know what happened and she looked up and saw Kankuro. She jumped off the bed and started to blush. Kankuro got up off the bed and kissed her on the lips. From that day on Maggie and Gaara started to go out and Anita and Kankuro started to go out. Temari was already dating Shikamaru from the Leaf Village. So everyone had a great life.

The End


End file.
